Becquerel Harley
Becquerel Harley is the guardian and lifelong companion of Jade Harley from the webcomic Homestuck which is written by Andrew Hussie. He is role played on its_a_game_of_spin_the_bottle# by Sum and is a recent addition among his characters, though a loved one. History In the timeline Becquerel is from, he never was combined with Jack Noir to create the kids ultimate challenge, Bec Noir. Instead he was left behind in a post-apocalyptic world, searching for Jade who entered Sburb. He is an omnipotent dog with rather high intelligence. In his search for Jade he teleported to Kankri's hive and met Dave, who was confused to see him. No one can understand Bec though he can understand everyone else and often sass people and their stupidity. His inner monologue consists of sarcasm and he often pees on fake plants that are inside the hive. Not many have interacted with Bec so he has not really had the chance to develop a personality. He did, however, take a liking to Zaph and Cynpor. Cynpor was the first and so far only person Bec has met that can actually understand his inner thoughts. This is a change for what the dog is used to but he took advantage of it and developed a friendship with the troll. Relationships Jade Harley Bec grew up with Jade ever since he was a puppy. She had been his lifelong companion up until the day she entered her session in Sburb, of which Bec has been looking for her ever since. He’s ran into many alternate Jade’s but would know his Jade from what he views as the impostor. He’s stuck around with some of them to fill in for both his loss and theirs but has yet to find the Jade from his timeline. He hasn’t given up hope that someday he will find his best friend again, dead or alive. Cynpor Netyul Cynpor was the first person Bec met that could understand him which sparked a bond between the two. They spent the first day they met playing fetch and talking a little. As it turned out, Cynpor had a lusus that looked very similar to Bec. Being as they were both canine, Cynpor was able to pick up on his body language rather fast, on top of that, he’s speculated to be able to communicate with canines at least on a mental level, possibly due to being the oh so mysterious limeblood cast. Dave Strider Dave and Bec haven’t really had the time to bond, as Bec is a dog and Dave doesn't seem to give a shit about him. Though Bec has teleported into Dave’s room and cuddled with him on his bed before and has peed on the fake plants in the hive in front of him, earning a “gross” muttered from Dave. Zaph For reasons that are unknown Bec took a rather quick liking to Zaph the first and only time he met him, following him around up until he vanished, to which Bec waited for his return, which never came. It could be because Zaph doesn't seem to like dogs and Bec is sort of an asshole.